A Lot Like Love
by Weasley17069
Summary: "Hermione Granger tiene un ligero interés por compañero de casa Ronald Weasley, pero al terminar su primer curso él se va del colegio, 5 años después regresa, ha cambiado, no es el mismo que conoció, intentara recuperar al antiguo chico, mientras investigan como derrotar al Señor Tenebroso."
1. Chapter 1

**A Lot Like Love**

 **Capitulo 1.- La cita que jamás llego.**

Primero de Septiembre, un día normal para cualquier ciudadano Londinense, cualquiera excepto aquellas personas que discretamente pasaban una a una en medio de los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación King´s Cross para entrar al andén 9 y ¾ a esperar una antigua locomotora que los llevaría a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería.

Mientras la locomotora avanzaba los alumnos buscaba algún compartimento que tuviera algún asiento, una joven niña de cabello castaño y realmente alborotado abrió estrepitosamente uno de estos ocupado solo por un chico pelirrojo y uno pelinegro quienes interrumpieron su plática mientras ella les cuestionaba sobre un sapo que se había extraviado y fue así como se conocieron Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Fue curioso que teniendo en el mismo vagón a nada más y nada menos que el chico Potter, Hermione prestara más atención en el niño pelirrojo y su mancha de tierra en la nariz y sus bonitos ojos azules. Al recibir respuesta negativa sobre el sapo la niña simplemente se fue y ellos dos siguieron con su plática hasta el anochecer y la llegada al castillo.

En la ceremonia de bienvenida, Hermione no paraba de ver a Ronald y notar cada una de las imperfecciones de este, quien iba con la túnica hecha girones, los zapatos sin atar, el cabello despeinado, ella jamás entablaría amistad con un niño así de desordenado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando quedo en la misma casa que aquellos dos, Gryffindor. En el banquete se sentaron muy cerca y Hermione se horrorizo por lo bestia que era Ronald al comer y por Merlín hablaba con la boca llena, no tenia modales era de lo peor, al terminar de cenar se puso de pie y se fue a su sala común, directo a su habitación desempaco y ordeno sus cosas y se durmió.

Ronald Weasley además de desordenado era un idiota, y mira que ella solo intento corregirlo en clase de encantamientos y él se pone a hablar mal de ella "con razón no tiene amigos" dijo y a ella le dolió, porque siempre se lo decían en su escuela anterior, ya no había duda, los niños eran unos Trolls y para Hermione Granger no había uno más grande y tonto que él no había duda.

Siempre hay oportunidades para retractarse de algo y la de Hermione llego el día de Halloween, cuando ellos la salvaron de aquel Troll, cuando él se preocupo por ella y estuvo con ella después del suceso, desde ese día se hicieron inseparables y se metieron en muchos problemas, pero siempre estaba él para saltar al frente por ellos y arriesgarse para protegerlos. Y a Hermione no le parecieron tan odiosos los niños y sobre todo, no le molestaba nada de él, que hablara con la boca llena, que trajera sus zapatos sin atar, su túnica desalineada, comenzaba a sentirse muy cómoda con su compañía y sus bromas sobre todo le parecían muy graciosas, y supo de su extensa familia, que tenía tres hermanos en ese momento en cursos más avanzados que él, todos pelirrojos, era el sexto de siete hermanos y el que heredaba siempre las túnicas, calderos, mascotas, todo, porque su familia no podía darse el lujo de gastar mucho dinero, pero él era feliz y aunque le apenaba ese tema, nunca se le veía afectado por ello, así comenzó a conocer más de Ronald Weasley.

Se acercaba una tormenta y ella intentaba recoger todos los pergaminos que estaban en el pasto, brillante idea Hermione, salir ese día a hacer los deberes cerca del lago era una idea apetecedora, todo iba de maravilla hasta que sin previo aviso comenzó aquel frío viento que hizo que sus pergaminos volaran en todas direcciones, al terminar de recogerlos se dispuso a volver pues comenzaban a caer constantes gotas de lluvia, al ver que no podría llegar se refugió bajo la cabaña del semi-gigante Hagrid mientras esperaba que la tormenta aminorara, tan enfrascada estaba revisando sus apuntes que cuando una voz se dirigió a ella hizo que tirara nuevamente todas sus cosas.

-Menuda lluvia, ¿no crees?- se trataba de Ron, quien estaba menos mojado que ella, estaba sucio y algo colorado, seguramente venía de practicar Quidditch, tenía la ilusión de ser guardián algún día.

-Ron, me has asustado de muerte- decía mientras dirigía la vista a sus pertenencias en el suelo, pero aquella vista se vio interrumpida cuando noto que Ron se posaba frente a ella.

-Toma, será mejor que te seques el cabello si no quieres pescar un resfriado- lo dijo mientas le ponía una camiseta blanca sobre su cabeza y se agachaba a recoger los pergaminos y plumas de Hermione- Descuida solo la use una vez.

Hermione que en ese momento estaba ya secando su cabello tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que el chico había dicho, cuando termino de atar cabos se puso rojo por la ira y arrojo la camisa a la cara de Ron.

-Eres un asqueroso Ronald Weasley -exclamo indignada la castaña.- aléjate de mí.- vocifero.

-Hermione, tranquilízate, es una broma.

Y seguido a esto la chica se sonrojo aun más por su reacción, intento disculparse pero la sonora carcajada de Ron se adelanto, y ella noto por primera vez lo mucho que le gustaba verlo reír y sonreír, le alegraba.

Pasaron las vacaciones y ella regreso de haber ido a esquiar con sus padres, y notó que había extrañado su presencia, pero volverlo a ver fue lo que necesito para sentirse mejor consigo misma. La primera clase después de vacaciones fue la de vuelo con la Profesora Hooch y Hermione estaba aterrada pues no le gustaban las alturas, por eso cuando la profesora pidió formaran parejas ella suplico con su mirada a que él la ayudara y accedió. Y Hermione noto una nueva cosa de él, percibió su aliento cuando le hablaba muy cerca, olía a ranas de chocolate, le cosquilleaba la nariz cada vez que lo sentía. Así pasaron la clase, él ayudándola a controlar la escoba, ella concentrada en no matarse por caer de aquel endemoniado artefacto.

Regreso bufando al salón de Transformaciones en busca de su varita, grandioso Hermione lo que faltaba era que la hubiese extraviado a finales del año, la que se le armaría con sus padres si tuvieran que comprar otra. Termino encontrándola bajo su silla se había salvado de un regaño de parte de sus padres -invención suya- estaba cerrando la puerta cuando casi se dio de bruces con una persona.

-Rayos Ronald, es acaso que quieres matarme de un susto- dijo mientras sentía como se coloreaban sus mejillas.

-Her…Hermione, yo…l-o lo siento- balbuceo en pelirrojo quien tenía las orejas del mismo color que su cabello y su brazo con yeso, por los eventos ocurridos en el juego de ajedrez mientras intentaban atrapar a Quirrell- te estaba buscando y Parvati me dijo que estabas buscando tu varita, ¿la has encontrado?

-Sí, estaba en el salón de Transformaciones, que pasa, porque me buscabas, ¿sucedió algo?

-Y-o….yo me pre- preguntaba- comenzaba el chico, pero parecía que le costaba trabajo y le avergonzaba, cuando un leve rubor se coló en sus mejillas quedo todo confirmado pero aun así continuo- bueno, las clases están por terminar y yo escuche que habrá fuegos artificiales en el lago esta noche y me preguntaba si pudiéramos verlos…- al otro lado del pasillo Lavender y Parvati llamaban a Hermione lo que hizo que Ron en un acopio de valor soltara todo de una vez- ocho en punto, frente a la entrada de los invernaderos- se encontraba totalmente colorado y a Hermione le pareció muy tierno aquello, y por Merlín, la invitaba a ver los fuegos artificiales solo a ella, cuando se disponía a responder fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Filch y tuvieron que salir corriendo, pero Hermione se daría a la tarea de contestarle en su siguiente clase, Pociones.

La exasperaban bastante esos murmullos, se dirigía a clase junto con sus compañeras a las mazmorras cuando escucho a un grupo de Slytherin liderado por Draco Malfoy hablar sobre su alborotado y extraño cabello, ella harta de las burlas se giro a confrontar al engreído rubio.

-Tienes que ser tan insoportable Malfoy, porque tú y tu grupo de amigos no nos dejan en paz.

-Vamos Granger no te pongas así, o es acaso que tu novio Weasley vendrá a detenernos.

Ante esto, Hermione pasó del pálido por la sorpresa al rojo de la furia ante tal barbarie del chico rubio y sin pensarlo y como alternativa de salida simplemente soltó.

-Los niños son unos Trolls y no me interesan, son sucios, barbaros, brutos, tontos, me repugnan con sus bromas o su forma de comer, yo no tengo novio y no me interesa tener ese tipo de relaciones con unos brutos como ustedes.

En ese momento Ron, quien tanta escándalo lo había hecho salir a ver qué pasaba se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que Hermione había dicho –no había escuchado la pelea inicial con Malfoy- no es que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos con Hermione, simplemente le agradaba estar con ella y había descubierto un lugar en el cual se podían ver perfectamente los fuegos artificiales y quería mostrárselo, pero si tanto le repugnaban los niños no creía que fuera buena idea después de todo.

Hermione paró en seco lo siguiente que le diría a Malfoy al ver a Ron parado en el marco del aula y haciendo un retroceso mental descubrió porque parecía como si lo hubieran petrificado- Ron yo no…-intentaría aclararle que no era verdad lo que dijo, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué sucede, porque aun no están en sus respectivos lugares?- la voz fría y susurrante de Severus Snape los hizo girarse a verlo, cuando se disponían a entrar apresurados al aula volvió a hablar- Weasley, coge tus cosas y ve con el Director, necesita hablar contigo.

Como un torbellino Ron entro al salón tomo su mochila, hecho un rápido vistazo a Harry -quien a pesar de sus múltiples heridas fue dado de alta esa mañana por la Señora Pomfrey- como diciendo "te cuento después" y salió como una exhalación. En otro lugar Hermione lo miraba esperando que él la volteara ver, pero paso.

Era oficial, Pociones era la última clase del año, Snape les indico que a las ocho y quince debían estar en el Lago Negro para una pequeña sorpresa por parte del Director, y a las nueve sería su última cena en el castillo pues mañana por la tarde volverían a Londres por el período vacacional, terminando esto les indico que podían volver a sus salas comunes, Hermione corrió a la suya y busco a Ron por todas partes, le llamo por si estaba ya en su habitación pero no recibió respuesta le debía explicar que no todos los niños le parecían brutos rendida y viendo el reloj corrió a su cuarto para cambiar su túnica.

" _Ocho en punto, frente a la entrada de los invernaderos",_ eran siete y cuarenta y cinco cuando ella llego, estaba nerviosa por verlo.

" _Ocho en punto, frente a la entrada de los invernaderos",_ faltaban cinco minutos y hacía frio, él vendría y ella lo vería sonreír de nuevo.

" _Ocho en punto, frente a la entrada de los invernaderos",_ ocho con diez, a lo lejos veía como los estudiantes seguían al profesorado con dirección al Lago Negro, él tardaba.

" _Ocho en punto, frente a la entrada de los invernaderos",_ no llego, y ella se perdió los fuegos artificiales.

Muy abatida se sentó a un lado de Harry en el Gran Comedor y espero a que llegara, pero tampoco paso y ella junta a Harry se preocuparon, el director se puso de pie y comenzó a repartir los puntos para las casas. Cuando se veía el triunfo inminente te Slytherin fue que Dumbledore comenzó con los puntos adicionales para los integrantes de Gryffindor y su gran valor al final hizo mención del chico pelirrojo.

-Los últimos 50 puntos, son por la mejor partida de ajedrez que se haya presenciado en este colegio y son para Ronald Weasley- los vítores de la mesa roja por haber ganado la copa eran memorables y todos buscaban con la mirada al chico Weasley, pero se percataron que no había ni una sola mata pelirroja en la mesa, el Director pareció leerles la mente pues prosiguió su discurso- me temo que no contamos con su presencia ya que en estos momentos están reunidos con sus padres, sin más a disfrutar el banquete- esto dejo a Harry y a Hermione con un mal sabor de boca pero esperaban que no fuera grave, esa noche Ron no regreso a su dormitorio.

Llevaba despierta desde las siete menos cuarto, a las siete y treinta ya estaba bañada, vestida y había terminado de ordenar su equipaje, bajo a la sala con la idea de dirigirse al gran comedor y ahí en uno de los mullidos sillones encontró a Harry quien le informo que Ron no había regresado esa noche a dormir, cabizbajos se dirigieron escaleras al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor notaron la poca gente que estaba ahí, aun era muy temprano. En la mesa de Gryffindor notaron que entre sus ocupantes estaban cuatro cabezas pelirrojas, los gemelos, Percy y un hombre alto quien comenzaba a perder el cabello, dedujeron que se trataba de su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximaron a ellos.

-Buenos días- saludo algo temeroso Harry.

-Hola Harry- contestaron los gemelos al unisonó, Percy solo hizo un asentimiento y siguió escribiendo cosas en un pergamino, sin embargo aquel señor se puso de pie y le estrecho la mano.

-Harry Potter, por Merlín es un gusto conocerte muchacho-saludaba efusivamente- mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y soy padre de de estos tres-dijo mientras señalaba a sus hijos- mi hijo menos Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas y si no me equivoco señorita tu nombre es Hermione Granger, también me hablo de ti- la castaña se sonrojo violentamente de que hablaría Ron en sus cartas.

-Un gusto Señor Weasley- saludo Harry- disculpe pero, ¿Dónde está Ron?- los carcomía la duda y Hermione agradeció que fuera Harry quien preguntara, el señor Weasley hablo, y en un tono muy paternal explico.

-Ustedes son sus amigos y creo que merecen saberlo, Ron no volverá a Hogwarts, nos trasladamos a Noruega mañana por la tarde y comenzara sus estudios en Durmstrang.

La respuesta paralizo a Harry y Hermione.

*Hola, este es mi primer Fic soy nuevo por aquí espero les interese y subiré muy pronto un nuevo capítulo, espero me den sugerencias de si les gusto o no y que les parece.


	2. Traspaso

**Capítulo 2.- Traspaso.**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, el silencio interrumpido ocasionalmente por unos sonoros ronquidos causados por un chico pelirrojo que reposaba en la cama pegada en la pared, en el lugar se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo algunos trozos de pergamino, plumas rotas, bastantes envoltorios de ranas de chocolate, estaba también un baúl desordenado y encima de este una escoba, una Saeta de Fuego y unos guantes de guardián. También se encontraban varios recortes de distintas fechas del _Diario El Profeta_ pegadas con chinchetas en una pizarra de madera en los que se podían leer distintas recortes de distintos años, casi todos hablaban de una misma persona.

 _ **1992.-**_ __

 _ ***Amenazas y ataques en Hogwarts, después de un escalofriante mensaje y a su lado una gata petrificada aparecieron en un corredor del castillo los profesores comienzan a tomar medidas para proteger a sus alumnos.**_

 _ *** El guardabosque de Hogwarts Rubeus Hagrid es enviado a Azkaban como sospecho de los recientes ataques contra estudiantes.**_

 _ ***Harry Potter mata al basilisco que se encontraba en una cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin y rescata a Ginevra Weasley quien se dice estaba bajo los efectos de una maldición.**_

 _ ***Alumnos de Hogwarts petrificados tendrán una cura en pocos días.**_

 _ **1993.-**_ __

 _ ***Fuga en Azkaban, el peligroso asesino Sirius Black se fugo esta noche de la prisión de máxima seguridad en el mundo mágico, Black es acusado de la muerte de doce Muggles y su amigo Peter Pettigrew durante su huida de los Aurores que lo acusaban de haber traicionado a sus amigos los Potter.**_

 _ ***El Expreso de Hogwarts es atacado por Dementores mientras este se dirigía al colegio con estudiantes abordo.**_

 _ ***Un Hipogrifo es sentenciado a muerte por atacar en plena clase a un estudiante.**_

 _ ***Sirius Black escapa mientras esperaba sentencia por sus crímenes.**_

 _ ***Profesor despedido por ocultar que es un Hombre Lobo.**_

 _ **1994.-**_

 _ *** Ataque de Mortífagos al final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, queda Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo.**_

 _ *** Alastor Moody, nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.**_

 _ ***Hogwarts cede del Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde participaran las escuelas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.**_

 _ ***Cuarto campeón del Torneo, Harry Potter.**_

 _ ***Tragedia en la Tercer Prueba del Torneo, participante Cedric Diggory muere, Potter culpa el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.**_

 _ ***Farsante en Hogwarts, Bartemius Crouch Jr. Suplanto por casi un año al Profesor Moody con poción multijugos.**_

 _ **1995.-**_

 _ ***Ataque en Londres Muggle, dos Dementores atacan en plena calle a Harry Potter y su primo, investigación pendiente.**_

 _ ***Harry Potter en juicio, puede ser expulsado por usar Magia delante de un Muggle.**_

 _ ***El ministerio interviene Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge nueva Profesora de DCAO.**_

 _ ***Dolores Umbridge pasa a ser la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.**_

 _ ***Fuga masiva de Azkaban.**_

 _ ***Funcionario del ministerio al borde de la muerte por ataque de serpiente.**_

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando el desorden en el que se encontraba el lugar, una chica de cabello liso y negro, de ojos verdes miro con desaprobación el lugar y enseguida de ello grito estruendosamente intentando despertar al muchacho.

-RONALD WEASLEY SERA MEJOR QUE TE LEVANTES Y ACONDICIONES ESTA MALDITA HABITACION ANTES DE QUE TE CAIGA UN BUEN CASTIGO – el efecto fue casi inmediato, el chico pego un brinco y termino en el piso, dirigió la vista en busca de quien perturbaba sus sueños y la diviso cerca de las cortinas de su ventana - oh no - pensó en el instante justo en que se abrían y casi lo dejaban ciego, aullando se tapo los ojos mientras farfullaba.

-Se puede saber que haces en mi dormitorio, Parkinson – comento fríamente mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama aun con los ojos tapados.

-El Director me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte, nos esperan en su oficina, vístete te espero afuera – salió dejando algo perplejo a Ron quien tomo lo primero que alcanzo y salió de su dormitorio, Pansy Parkinson lo esperaba recargada en la pared frente a la puerta.

-Tienes idea de para que nos necesitan – dijo en tono serio y después se tapo la boca para ocultar un bostezo.

-No, no lo sé, Van Gaal vino a buscarme y me informo que te buscara y nos dirigiéramos a Dirección, es muy extraño.

El pelirrojo asintió y siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, en algunos pasillos Ron se detenía a saludar a uno que otro compañero y es que como el guardián estrella del colegio era bastante popular. Al llegar a la puerta de la Dirección tocaron y un simple "adelante" los hizo entrar, en la oficina se encontraba el Director y un anciano de cabello y barba larga y plateada, de ojos azules que se escondían detrás de unas gafas de montura de media luna que reposaban en su torcida nariz, se veía más viejo y cansado, llevaba puesto un anillo y esa mano se le notaba marchita, Pansy no lo conocía aunque se le hacía familiar, fue Ron quien hablo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Señor Weasley es grato que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun me recuerde, la razón de mi visita es para hacer los trámites correspondientes para que regresen a Inglaterra y sean traspasados a Hogwarts - comento en tono calmado y añadió – además, sus familias solicitaron esto.

Ron se quedo de piedra un momento y procesando todo lo dicho mientras que Pansy reaccionaba al saber que el anciano Profesor era el Director de un Colegio de Magia en Inglaterra.

-¿Hogwarts?, ¿a qué se refiere con traspasarnos y volver a Inglaterra?, Profesor – comento Pansy saliendo de sus pensamientos, intento ser lo más educada posible la idea no le agradaba.

-Señorita Parkinson, como ha de saberlo ya el rumor sobre el regreso del Señor Tenebroso ha hecho que mucha gente tome malas decisiones y su padre ha solicitado el ser traspasada para que estén juntos, en cuanto a usted Señor Weasley me temo que la razón es más delicada, hace tres noches un funcionario fue atacado en el ministerio pero los datos no fueron revelados, me temo que el Señor Arthur Weasley se encuentra en estos momentos en San Mungo y está en delicado por sus heridas.

Caminaban por los pasillos, la indicación fue tomar sus pertenencias y volver en una hora a la Dirección donde tendrían preparado un Traslador para cada uno, el silencio era evidente y Pansy notaba que Ron no cambiaba su semblante sombrío, se aventuro a hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Weasley?, de seguro tu padre se salvara de esta po…

-Estoy bien, me tiene sin cuidado como se encuentre él – corto tajantemente el chico.

-Wow, que buen hijo tienen – comento sarcástica – ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

-Cuando tenía once años – comenzó – entre en Hogwarts como cualquier mago y mi primer amigo fue Harry Potter, juntos nos metimos en un sinfín de líos. Cuando terminaba el año nos vimos involucrados en la persecución de un profesor que creíamos quería algo muy valioso del Colegio y acabar con Harry, por esas mismas fechas a papá le asignaron un nuevo trabajo en Noruega, en esa última aventura casi perdí la vida así que mi padre tomo la decisión de cambiarme de Colegio como medida de protección, mi madre se quedaría al cuidado de la casa y mis otros hermanos, y así ingrese en Durmstrang pero casi al finalizar el segundo año Ginny, mi hermana menor, fue víctima de una maldición y papá volvió a Londres para apoyar a mi madre – la voz de Ron se convertía cada vez más en un susurro y su mirada se ensombrecía – y se olvidaron de mi, olvidaron que tenían un hijo alejado de su familia, confinado en un Colegio donde no es tan fácil salir, y debido a nuestra apretada situación económica tampoco se pueden dar el lujo de visitarme, o tomarse la molestia de enviar una carta o algo, simplemente me olvidaron – concluyó deteniéndose en la entrada a su dormitorio – será mejor que nos apresuremos – y sin decir más entro a su habitación y se puso a arreglar sus cosas.

Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos ambos muchachos se dirigían de nuevo a la dirección, Ron parecía un poco más relajado pero igual estaba ensimismado es sus propios pensamientos y la voz de Pansy fue lo único que lo hizo volver en sí.

-En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas distintas, ¿verdad? – El chico asintió y ella continuo – y si no estamos juntos, si tenemos diferentes amistades, si nos distanciamos, tú ¿qué sentirías?

-Pero de que estás hablando Parkinson – Ron la miraba extrañado y se detuvo unos metros delante de ella.

-Cuando tú llegaste, eras alegre y sonreías todo el tiempo, intentabas caerle bien a los demás, no sabias el estilo de vida que se llevaba aquí y la gente te tacho como un extraño, yo te ayude a adaptarte, estuve contigo en todo momento, no me separe de ti y compartimos muchos momentos buenos – no sabía el porqué decía aquello- ¿no soy nada para ti?

-Eres mi compañera Parkinson, ¿a qué se debe esta actitud?

Mientras decía esto, Pansy se había acercado más a él, lo tomo de las solapas de su abrigo y lo obligo a inclinarse un poco pero de igual manera tuvo que pararse de puntas, Ron noto que ella tenía los ojos cristalinos y la respiración agitada – Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley – dijo mientras unía sus labios con los de él, después lo soltó y se adelanto para tomar primero el Traslador y no tener que darle explicaciones. Ron por su parte quedo perplejo ante el acto de la chica, para él había sido su primer beso y reconocía que no fue para nada malo, salió del transe y entro a la Dirección donde solo estaba una copa que emitía un leve fulgor azul, la tomo y sintió como si un gancho invisible lo atrapara del ombligo y lo jalara, momentos después estaba a escasos metros de una casa que parecía que en cualquier instante se iría a derrumbar de tan inclinada que se encontraba, en el buzón se podía leer La Madriguera, después de cinco años Ron estaba en casa.

Camino y al abrir la reja vio como a pocos metros de él una pequeña figura se escondía nuevamente en un hoyo oculto por la nieve, gnomos se dijo, tocó con los nudillos tres veces la puerta y espero a que abrieran mientras una fría brisa le daba de lleno en la cara haciendo que se cubriera un poco más con el abrigo, escucho unos pasos presurosos y una mujer regordeta y mucho más baja que él abrió la puerta, la mujer lo miro fijamente unos instantes y después sucedieron dos cosas, la primera fue que la mujer pego un grito estruendoso y después se desmayo.

Pasados unos minutos la mujer despertó, se encontraba tendida en un sofá y a su lado estaba Ron quien la miraba atentamente.

-Al fin despiertas, madre.

-Ron, oh Ron lo siento tanto, todo este tiempo sin verte mira todo lo que has crecido hijo – la mujer se levanto e hizo amago de abrazarlo pero el chico se hizo para atrás – ¿Ron? – preguntó confusa.

-Después de cinco años sin tener noticias de ustedes esperas que con un simple lo siento me olvide de todo y corra a tus brazos, ¿Dónde está papá? – pregunto ignorando la mirada dolida de su madre.

-En San Mungo, los Medimagos han hecho todo lo posible pero sus heridas no sanan del todo debido a una brillante idea de tu padre, mañana lo darán de alta y sanara en casa, quiere pasar Navidad con su familia, quiere verte. Oh Ron te he extrañado tanto – intento volver a abrazarlo, pero el chico se levanto en ese momento.

-Mi habitación, está siendo ocupada por alguien o puedo usarla – dijo mientras se dirigía a su baúl y demás pertenencias que habían llegado en esos momentos.

-No, está desocupada.

Dicho esto miro como su hijo cargaba su baúl y subía escaleras arriba, una silenciosa lagrima corrió por su mejilla y dio pie a que muchas otras resbalasen igual, le dolía la actitud de su hijo y claro que merecía una explicación, esperaba poder dársela pronto.

Se detuvo cuando llevaba pocos escalones y sin girarse comento – es bueno verte – siguió andando sin mirar atrás.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente, al siguiente día de su llegada Ron confronto a su padre y este le explico que era todo su culpa pues jamás pudo revelarle la verdad a su hijo, le conto que en realidad fue a una misión para obtener información sobre magos partidarios del Señor Tenebroso pero que tuvo que volver por el incidente de Ginny, que debido a ciertas diferencias entre los países no podían ingresar lechuzas extranjeras por ningún motivo de ahí que jamás tuviera una carta de ellos, le explico que no podían tan fácilmente cambiarlo de Colegio de nuevo y que estaba un tanto aliviado que ahí no se metiera en problemas, sin embargo con el pasar de los años las cosas iban tornándose cada vez más oscuras y logro convencer a Dumbledore de solicitar un cambio, pues era conocido que Durmstrang era partidario de magia oscura y fieles al Señor Tenebroso. Ron escucho todo sin interrumpir a su padre y una vez que termino se puso de pie y le dijo que necesitaría tiempo pues él creyó una cosa distinta y estaba dolido. El día de la víspera de Navidad se reencontró con la mayoría de sus hermanos y por primera vez desde su regreso se sintió un poco feliz por estar en compañía de todos ellos nuevamente, recibió un suéter tejido con un gran letra R de parte de su madre que uso el resto de las vacaciones, una semana después se alistaba para volver a Hogwarts y reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos, Harry y Hermione.


End file.
